


WaterSeven

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [44]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nakamaship, Reunions, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, WTF, my brain is weird sometimes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Retour dans la ville marine
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	WaterSeven

WaterSeven était encore plus belle que quand ils l’avaient quitté trois ans avant. 

Bon, ils auraient autant aimé ne pas se faire entourer des cordes de Paulie quand ils étaient apparus aux docks mais ils pouvaient pas trop en demander au charpentier lunatique. 

« Et maintenant on a des liens partout. » soupira Nami en regardant Luffy s’amuser avec les ficelles qui l’entourait comme un ballon. Parce qu’il s’était gonflé parce que c’était drôle, qu’il avait dit. 

Au moins ça faisait une laisse pour le tenir à carreau pensa-t-elle. Non pas que ça marcherait plus longtemps qu’une demie heure en vérité. C’était déjà ça au moins. 

« Franky, tu as un truc pour couper tout ça sur toi ? » demanda Sanji qui en avait, littéralement, partout. Sous le rire grognard de son amant qui se roulait un peu dans ses propres cordes. 

« Bien sûr bro’, mais je suis un peu bloqué moi-même. »

Ce retour à la ville d’eau commençait bien...


End file.
